deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nintendo Villain Battle Royale
Description Nintendo Villain Battle Royale! Villains from Nintendo duke it out to see who would rule them all! Interlude Wiz: I bet you've wondered which nintendo villain is the strongest Boomstick: I sure have! Wiz: Bowser the koopa king. Boomstick: Ganondorf the king of evil. Wiz: King Dedede the puffball penguin. Boomstick: Ridley the giant monster dragon. Wiz: Wolf, leader of the Star Wolf team. Boomstick: King K. Rool the fat croc with an eye problem. Wiz: Mewtwo the ultimate pokemon. Boomstick: And Porky Minch the robo spider wierdo. Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their Weapons Armor and Skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Bowser Powers: Breathes Fire Throws Hammers Super Strength Grows To Large Size Shoots And Summons Meteors Spins In Shell Can Roll Around In A Boulder Ground Pound Super Defense Black Magic Giga Bowser Teleportation Flight Super Jumps Dry Bowser King K. Rool Powers: Super Strength Rifle Electricity Boxing Speedy Teleportation Super Jumps Summoning Cannonballs Shockwaves Invisibility Can Manipulate The Weather Summoning Meteors Shooting Fireballs Exploding Mines Ganondorf Powers: Immense Magical Power Mastery Of Magic Extraordinary Strength Skills In Sword Fighting Holds The Triforce Of Power Is God-Like Level And Immortal Flight Teleportation Possession Compelling And Corrupting Others Can Transform Into Ganon Expert Strategist And Manipulator Energy Blasts Ivincible To All But The Master Sword And Silver Arrows When Wielding The Triforce Of Power Ridley Powers: Flight Fire Breath Immense Strength Meta Ridley Omega Ridley Ridley X King Dedede Powers: Inhaling Flight Melee Fighting Skills Scheming Cunning Trickery Skilled Hammer Wielder Supreme Strength Agile And Fast Missiles Flamethrower Jet Powered Hammer Masked Dedede Wolf Powers: Piloting Skills Strength Hand To Hand Combat Speed Reflexes Agility Dual Laser Cannons Machine Gun Mewtwo Powers: Telekinesis Can Control Others Telepathically Psystrike Shadow Ball Giant Spoon Psychic Shield Pshychic Hurricane Porky Minch Powers: Time Travel Manipulation Advanced Technology Unlimited Resources PSI Immortality Bed-Mecha With Mutiple Types Of Lasers And Mini-Porky Bombs Fight They're all standing in a circle in the middle of a forest. FIGHT! Mewtwo fires a shadow ball at Wolf, knocking him down, Wolf lunges back but Mewtwo teleports behind him, he then hits him, sending him flying, Wolf calls in his wolfen ship and lands in it, he then flies at Mewtwo firing the wolfen laser cannons, he quickly teleports, Wolf then quickly jumps out as the wolfen ship runs into a tree, the wolfen ship then explodes, wolf lands on the ground and pulls out his machine gun he starts shooting at Mewtwo but he keeps teleporting out of the way, Mewtwo charges up a psystrike turning Wolf into dust Porky fires several lasers from his bed mecha while Mewtwo fires several shadow balls, they both counter each other, Porky fires lots of mini porky bombs and explode him, Mewtwo emerges with his psychic shield and then destroys Porky with a psychic hurricane, Ganondorf then comes up behind Mewtwo and slices his head off. K Rool fires a cannonball at Ridley nailing him in the face, he then tries to fly into K Rool but he jumps over him, K Rool pulls out his rifle and begins shooting Ridley, he then electrocutes Ridley, K Rool turns invisible and crushes Ridley, Ridley transforms Into Meta Ridley and K Rool eats a crystal banana and turns into his strongest form and makes it start raining meteors, Meta Ridley is hit by all of them, so he decides to step it up a notch and he transforms into Omega Ridley, he then starts spitting an intense flamethrower, K Rool tries to counter them with his own fireballs but fails, K Rool is burned extremely badly, so he detonates tons of land mines that he had been placing since they started battling, Omega Ridley is extremely injured but not dead, K Rool then starts an extremely harsh blizzard which encases Omega Ridley in ice, K rool begins to walk away when an X Parasite bites Omega Ridley's tail, causing him to turn into Ridley X, he combos K Rool like crazy, causing him to turn back into his regular form, Ridley X is very weak from the bite, he then faints, K Rool starts a cannonball storm, killing Ridley X K Rool throws a bunch of punches at Dedede but he dodges them all, K Rool then shoot a cannonball at him but Dedede hits it back with his hammer, knocking K Rool to the ground, he then jumps up in the air right on to K Rool, he then smashes K Rool's chest with his hammer, then Dedede summons a Gordo and throws it at his face. Bowser and Dedede begin to battle, they attack each other countering blow for blow Dedede shoots fire out of his hammer while Bowser shoots fire out of his mouth, Dedede shoots missiles while Bowser shoots meteors, Dedede puts on a mask and charges up his jet powered hammer and takes it down on Bowser, the smoke clears and several bones are seen in a crater, Dedede takes off his mask and then laughs, he begins walking away, then the bones reform into Dry Bowser, he roars and spits a blue fire at Dedede, completely incinerating him. Ganondorf walks up and possesses Dededes ashes and reforms back into Dedede. all this time Ganondorf had been collecting the bodies of the other villains and possesing them! he had collected Wolf, Porky, Mewtwo, Ridley, K Rool, and Dedede Ganondorf sends out all of them Bowser shoots immense fire, destroying the possesed Wolf, Porky and Mewtwo. Bowser then summons a giant meteor and destroys the possesed Ridley and the possesed K Rool. Bowser then grows giant and crushes the possesed Dedede. Bowser and Ganondorf trade blows, after awhile they both know what they have to do, Bowser transforms into Giga Bowser, Ganondorf transforms into Ganon Ganon rushes at Giga Bowser but he hides in his shell, he then breathes fire at Ganon, stunning him, this gives him enough time to punch Ganon, sending him flying across the forest, Giga Bowser jumps on him, he then grabs him with his claws and bites him, then he dropkicks him. Ganon transforms back into Ganondorf and Giga Bowser transforms back into Bowser. They stare each other down. they both fly up in the air, Bowser begins shooting meteors while Ganondorf shoots energy blasts, Ganondorf teleports behind him and kicks him out of the sky, Bowser teleports on to the ground, Ganondorf pulls out his sword and begins swinging it at Bowser, he dodges and begin throwing hammers, one of them hits Ganondorf's sword, knocking it into the air, Bowser jumps up and grabs the sword, he then thrusts it forward into his chest, Ganondorf then starts laughing, he rips it out of his chest and kicks Bowser across the forest, Bowser says to himself, why didn't that work?! Ganondorf walks out of the forest standing directly in front of Bowser, then he notices the Triforce of Power on his chest, Bowser says to himself, of course! its the glowing triangle on his chest! Bowser turns giant and picks up Ganondorf, he then takes the Triforce off of his chest and crushes it between his fingers, Ganondorf screams NOOOOOO!!! Bowser throws him on the ground and steps on him. Bowser roars triumphantly. KO! Conclusion Wiz: First was Wolf, as he was way too cocky and wasn't as experienced as the others. Boomstick: Next came Porky, as he was just a child and his suit couldn't stand up to any of the other villains. Wiz: Next was Mewtwo, as his psychic powers alone couldn't stand up to any of the other villains arsenals. Boomstick: Then Ridley, as he wasn't as smart or as strong as the others. Boomstick: Then came King K Rool, he had the arsenal but he didn't have the amount of experience to keep up with the others. Wiz: Then it was Dedede, sure he had all around good stats but he lacked the wide-range arsenal, durability or the killing moves that Ganon and Bowser had. Wiz: It was close between Bowser and Ganondorf, Ganon was stronger, Bowser was faster, Ganon was smarter, Bowser could take more, in the end it came down to who had the wider range of skills, and in that category Bowser takes it. Boomstick: You just can't beat the original Nintendo Villain. Wiz: The Winner Is Bowser. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:'Mario vs Zelda' themed Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Kirby' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:Shyguysaysepicness Category:'Mario vs Pokemon' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Rare Ware' themed Death Battles Category:Season 1 Shyguy Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles in Need of a Title Card